


I Will Always Love You

by yesiamacosplayer



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Dad!Jean, F/M, Family, Fluff, Kindergarten AU, Love, M/M, Modern AU, Proposals, Soulmates, Young Love, daddy!marco, heart shaped pancakes, idk what to tag, ill add more as i go - Freeform, jeanmarco, lifetime au, longtime lovers, lots of fluff, valentines day, valentines day au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-10 01:09:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3271142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yesiamacosplayer/pseuds/yesiamacosplayer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean and Marco have known each other all their lives. They grew up together in the town of Trost. This story is about how young love blossoms. The boys are put through a lot, but they always manage to be together or are thinking of each other on Valentine’s Day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This will be a multichapter fic. I'm hoping to post every other day, up until Valentine's Day!
> 
> Pretty much, every chapter will be a different age with the boys, and it will be set on Valentine's Day. 
> 
> I'm really looking forward to writing this and I hope you all enjoy!

**4 Years Old.**

**  
**

**  
**

Jean sits at his table, his legs crossed beneath him as he reaches for the red crayon. Red has always been his favorite color. He sticks his tongue out in concentration as he attempts to draw the shape he is thinking of perfectly. He smiles when he achieves what looks enough like a heart. He holds up his paper admiring his work before putting it back down and grabbing a blue crayon. He starts by drawing a line with four other lines coming from it inside the heart, then a circle, and he draws a smiling face inside of the circle. He grabs a green crayon and does the same, connecting what would be the hands of the two people.

  


He stops drawing and looks at his paper. He frowns. Something is missing, but what is it? He thinks long and hard and then looks up across from him. His best friend, Marco is sitting there, the same look of concentration on his face as he doodles away. Marco pulls back and looks up at Jean with a huge grin on his face. Jean smiles back and chances a peek at Marco’s drawing, but Marco quickly throws his arms over the paper before giggling and shaking his head at Jean.

  


“No peeking!” He squeals out.

  


Jean puffs his cheeks out as he sits back down and he pulls the boxes of crayons around his paper like a fort, “No peeking for you either!”

  


Jean looks at Marco and he is still smiling as he continues to draw. Jean knows what he forgot in his drawing now.

  


He grabs the blue crayon and does his best to add tiny dots to the blue stick man. He scribbles on some hair for both of the people in his drawing.

  


“Okay kids, it’s almost time to go,” Mrs. Petra announces, “So we are going to exchange our valentines now!” She claps her hands together and smiles brightly.

  


Jean looks down at his drawing and back across the table to his friend, but Marco is missing. Jean quickly looks around the room as he stands up only to bump into someone as soon as he turns around. He falls, hitting his bottom hard on the ground, knocking into the table, causing the boxes of crayons to spill out and fall on and around him.

  


Jean feels the familiar sting in his eyes as he tries to hold back his growing need to cry, but it’s no use. He starts to cry once he notices everyone is staring at him. He brings his hands up to his face as he wipes at the tears, he begins to hiccup.

  


“Jean!” Marco’s tiny voice is in front of him, and he feels his friend’s arms wrap around him, “It’s otay,” Marco attempts to comfort him.

  


Mrs. Petra quickly makes her way over to the boys, “Aw Jean sweetie, what happened?” Marco pulls away as Mrs. Petra picks Jean up and holds him, while rubbing small circles into his back. Jean quiets down, but still let’s little whimpers fall from his mouth.

  


“I accitently, bumped into him…” Marco says, he begins to frown as his eyes begin to fill with tears. He brings his clenched hands up to his eyes to wipe at them.

  


Mrs. Petra kneels down and Jean turns his face and leans against her chest as he looks at Marco, “Aw, Marco, I’m sure it was an accident!” She looks down at Jean, “And you’re alright Jean, right?”

  


Marco sniffles as he looks at Jean with worried eyes, water still lining the bottom rim.

  


“Yeah,” Jean says quietly as he squirms to get out of her arms. He takes the few steps and hugs Marco.

  


“I’m sowwy,” Marco says to him, and Jean hugs him tighter.

  


“It’s otay,” Jean says back.

  


“Good, good,” Mrs. Petra says with a smile as she pats them both on the back, “Now we have to clean up these crayons, will you two help me?”

  


The boys nod as they get to work cleaning up. Once the mess is cleared, the boys find their drawings and then look at each other shyly.

  


Marco holds his out first a small blush begins to bloom behind his freckles. Jean takes it and gives his drawing to Marco.

  


“Happy Valentine Day,” they both say quickly just as everyone’s parents walk into the room. The boys quickly run to their mothers.

  


Jean’s mom scoops him up and kisses his cheek, “Did you have a good day Jeanbo?”

  


Jean nods his head and he watches over her shoulder as Marco is walking out of the room holding his mom’s hand. Marco looks back over his shoulder before walking out the door and he smiles and waves to Jean, in his free hand is Jean’s drawing. Jean burrows his face into his mother’s neck as he feels his cheeks begin to feel warm.

  


His mother gathers his belongings and they are walking out the door as Mrs. Petra calls out, “Happy Valentine’s Day Jean!”

  


Jean holds onto Marco’s drawing tighter and he smiles.


	2. Chapter 2

**17 Years Old**

**  
**

**  
**

Marco waits nervously by Jean’s locker after school. Today he was going to confess his feelings to Jean. He was going to tell him everything. He was going to tell him he liked him as more than a friend, and for a long time it’s been that way.

  


What better day to do it than Valentine’s Day?

  


Marco was pretty sure the feeling was mutual. Whenever he complimented Jean, his cheeks would turn pink and he would shy away. Sometimes Jean even said things to Marco that bordered the lines of friendship and something more.

  


Marco takes a steadying breath, willing his heartbeat to calm down. He thinks about what he is going to say. Thinks about how he should ask him out on a date. He thinks about if he should have gotten flowers, would that have been too cheesy? He shakes his head and looks at his feet.

  


When he looks up, Jean is walking towards him with a big smile on his face.

  


“Jean,” Marco smiles, “You seem to be in a good mood.”

  


“Hell yeah I am Marco! I have some fantastic news!” Jean is quick with his locker and the two of them are on their way out of the school within minutes.

  


Jean spins his car keys around his index finger. Marco has been carpooling with Jean ever since he got his license. He’s thankful that he doesn’t have to take the crowded bus to school anymore. It’s a bonus to have the quiet alone time with his best friend too before class.

  


After they are comfortably in the car and driving towards Marco’s house, Marco takes a deep breath. Now or never. He has got to ask him now.

  


“So Jea-,”

  


“I asked Sasha out for Valentine’s Day,” Jean says proudly, he glances at Marco and then smirks, “She said yes!”

  


Marco’s stomach flips uncomfortably, and his mouth becomes dry. He frantically tries to clear his brain. Jean told Marco he didn’t have plans today. Marco new Jean liked Sasha, but he didn’t know it was enough to ask her out on a date… Marco furrows his brows, he should have known about it, why didn’t Jean tell him?

  


“Marco?” Jean says with worry as he pulls into Marco’s driveway, “You okay?”

  


Marco didn’t realize his mouth was hanging open until he looked up at Jean. Jean was frowning and his eyes wide with worry. Marco snaps his mouth shut and swallows hard. He wills himself not to cry, not right now, not in front of Jean. Who he was going to confess to, who he was going to ask out. His best friend, who he likes more than a friend. Who is going out with a girl…

  


“Ah, shit…” Jean runs a hand down his face, “You’re upset cause you don’t have any plans tonight do you? Fuck,” He runs a hand through his blonde hair, “I should have asked, look man, I’ll cancel, we can hangout tonight, I’m sure Sash-“

  


“No!” Marco chokes out. He shakes his head and clears his throat, “You should go, I’ll be fine. I mean you’ve liked her for a while. I’m…” He pauses and looks down at his hands clasped tightly together in his lap, “I’m happy for you. You should go.”

  


“Are you sure?” Jean places a hand on Marco’s shoulder.

  


It should feel warm, familiar, but at this moment to Marco, Jean’s hand feels like ice. It’s so cold it’s burning him. Marco wants to tell him. He wants to tell Jean exactly how he is feeling, but that would be selfish. Jean is happy. Marco shouldn’t take that away from him.

  


“Yeah…” Marco sighs before looking up at Jean, forcing a smile on his face, “I’m fine.”

  


Marco grabs the handle of the door and climbs out of the car.

  


“We can hang out tomorrow!” Jean calls after him.

  


Marco turns around and smiles again as he waves at his best friend, “Have fun on your date!”

  


As soon as Jean is out of sight, Marco’s shoulders slump and his smile quickly fades away. He feels the warm prick of tears playing at the edges of his vision. He quickly makes his way into his house and up the stairs, taking two at a time. When he makes it to his room his closes the door behind him and he falls onto his bed, grabbing a pillow and holding it to his chest. He faces the wall and curls in on himself.

  


He starts to cry. How could he be so stupid? How could he ever think Jean, his best friend, could return his feelings? Why did he have to fall for his best friend? Now if things go well with Sasha, they will start dating, and he will have to watch their relationship unfold around him. Marco sobs into his pillow. All of his thoughts are swirling around in his head.

  


“I’m such an idiot,” he whimpers. He wipes at his face as he tries to steady his breathing. His chest is tight and his head is starting to hurt. His eyelids feel heavy and he feels his body beginning to shut down. Marco whimpers once more before he falls asleep.

  


* * *

  


  


“Marco? Marco honey, wake up,” his mother’s voice lulls him awake. She is running her fingers through his hair and rubbing at his forehead with her thumb, “Sweetie, you looked so sad… did you have a bad dream?”

  


Marco shakes his head, “No, I just… had a rough day, I went to bed sad…” he trails off.

  


“Well, you have a visitor, Jean’s here,” She frowns before standing up, “Should I tell him it’s a bad time? Send him home?”

  


Marco sits up and shakes his head, “No, send him up.”

  


“Okay honey,” Marco’s mom smiles and kisses his forehead before leaving the room.

  


Marco looks at his side table to check the time on the clock. It’s eleven o’clock at night on a school night and Jean is here!? What’s going on?

  


When Jean walks into his room his face is red, and he closes the door behind him. Jean has flowers in his hand. He doesn’t make a move closer to Marco.

  


“Jean?” Marco stands up, “What’s wrong? What happened with Sasha?”

  


“Sasha was great. The date was great…” Jean says it quietly.

  


“Then what’s going on?” Marco asks. His heart begins to pound in his chest, “Why do you have flowers?”

  


Jean lifts his hand and stares at the flowers. His blush spreads up to his ears and he looks up at Marco and takes a shaky breath, “They’re for you.”

  


“What?” Marco asks in shock. Did he hear Jean correctly? What’s going on!?

  


“T-they’re for you…” Jean looks at the ground, “Look, you don’t have to take them if you don’t want them. It’s stupid anyway…”

  


Marco stands there in shock as he stares at his best friend. What is Jean doing? He doesn’t understand, “What’s stupid?” Jean snaps his head up, amber eyes meeting his own chocolate brown. Jean’s mouth opens, and then closes. Marco takes a slow step forward, “Jean?”

  


“All I could think about…” Jean closes his eyes and turns his head away, “All I could think about on the date with Sasha… was how much I wished it were you.”

  


Marco feels his cheeks warm and his heart flutters. This can’t be real. Is Jean really confessing to him?

  


“I wanted it to be you, Marco,” Jean looks Marco in the face, “I… I like you Marco, more than a friend. This date with Sasha… It’s not what I wanted. I just, I didn’t know how… Sasha could tell. So I told her, and she told me that she thinks you like me too. Which is completely ridiculous right?” Jean runs a hand down his face, “Why… why would my best friend like _me_?” Jean sighs heavily and his shoulders slump, “I-I’m sorry this is stupid, I shouldn’t have co-“

  


Marco doesn’t hear the last of Jean’s words because he won’t let him. Marco closes the distance between them and tilts Jean’s chin up towards him. He leans in and he does what he has wanted to do for a very very long time.

  


He kisses him. He makes their lips meet and he’s gentle, he doesn’t know how Jean is going to react. After a few seconds, Jean is kissing him back. He is wrapping his arms around Marco’s shoulders and Marco feels the bouquet of flowers hit his back. Jean kisses him hard, not holding anything back.

  


When they pull apart they lean their foreheads together and they are both blushing hard and smiling while out of breath.

  


“I like you too Jean,” Marco whispers.

  


Jean leans up and kisses him again, “Good.”

  


They pull apart and Jean looks shyly at the floor between them. He holds the flowers up and he blushes once again, “Uh, Happy Valentine’s Day Marco.”

  


Marco takes the flowers in his hands and he smiles. His heartbeat is fast, and he leans in towards Jean, “Happy Valentine’s Day Jean,” and he kisses him once more.


	3. Chapter 3

**25 Years Old**

 

 

Marco has known for a very long time that Jean was the one for him. The one person that he could see spending the rest of his life with. There was always the little flutter he would get in his heart whenever he was around Jean, even when he was just a young toddler running around the school playground. He just never understood what that feeling meant.

 

Jean and Marco have been together for eight years now. Eight incredibly difficult, amazing, and wonderful years. They have spent every Valentine’s Day together. Even when Jean got sick one year, they cancelled their reservations and stayed in, cuddling and watching movies for the night.

 

This year, Marco is grateful that Jean’s immune system seems to be working well because this is the year he is going to propose.

 

He’s had the ring for months now, but he wanted to do it on a day that was very special for the two of them. After all, it was eight years ago exactly that they both finally confessed to each other. Eight years ago that they started their incredible relationship.

 

Jean is working a late afternoon shift, so Marco has had all day to prepare. He picks out an incredible handsome suit for Jean and lays it out on their bed. After taking care of that he makes his way to the kitchen and pulls out all of the ingredients he will need for the dinner he is making.

 

Marco is thankful that his mother took the time to teach him how to cook. He skillfully prepares everything and by the time he is closing the oven door to let it cook it is already just past five o’clock. He sets the timer and quickly runs to the bathroom to take a shower.

 

He steps out of the shower, wrapping a towel around his waist making his way over to the sink. He grabs his toothbrush and begins to brush his teeth when he hears the front door open.

 

“Marco!” Jean’s voice rings into the apartment, “I’m home! And whatever you’re cooking smells fucking delicious…”

 

Marco spits the foamy paste from his mouth and rinses. He walks out of the bathroom, “Thank you, it’s your favorite.”

 

When he walks into the bedroom Jean is holding up the button up that Marco picked out for him in his hands. He turns to look at Marco and lifts an eyebrow, “Why do you have my nice shirt out?”

 

Marco rubs a finger just below his nose before smiling bashfully, “W-well I thought you could wear it today, it is Valentine’s Day after all.”

 

“But we aren’t even going out tonight…” Jean says with a sigh before he strips himself of his work clothes, throwing the dirty items carelessly to the floor before getting dressed in Marco’s chosen outfit.

 

Marco shakes his head as he bends to pick up Jean’s dirty laundry, “You could be a little more excited…” He places the clothes in the hamper and turns around pouting at his boyfriend, “You know I love this holiday…”

 

Jean huffs and rolls his eyes before walking over to Marco and kissing him, “I got dressed didn’t I?” Jean smirks devilishly before biting his lower lip, “And it looks like you need to get dressed as well mister,” Jean is pulling the towel from Marco’s hips before he can react.

 

Marco squeals and quickly covers his manhood, “Jean!”

 

Jean twist the towel up and dodges Marco’s lunge at him before snapping it at his freckled butt. Marco yelps and turns around to scowl at Jean. His attempt at trying to be angry doesn’t work with Jean though, because Jean only finds it adorable.

 

Marco sits on the edge of the bed and crosses his arms and sighs in defeat. He laughs and looks up at Jean, “Why am I dating you?”

 

“Because I am devilishly handsome,” Jean winks before walking over and standing between Marco’s legs.

 

"This is true," Marco smirks and is quick to wrap his arms around Jean’s waist and look at him pleadingly. Jean knows exactly what he wants, so he leans down and peppers his freckled boyfriends face with kisses until Marco pulls him on top of him laying back on the bed in a fit of giggles.

 

“I love you,” Marco says breathlessly.

 

“Love you too,” Jean grins and then he frowns when his stomach grumbles loudly.

 

Marco laughs, “Hungry?” Jean nods and Marco moves to get up, “It’s a good thing I cooked then. I’m gonna get ready, set the table would you? Dinner should be ready in a few minutes, I’ll meet you out there,” The two exchange a quick kiss before Jean walks out of the room.

 

Marco takes a deep breath and gets dressed. He chose to wear his nicest suit as well, he pulls his jacket on and then turns to his dresser behind him. He walks the short distance and pulls open the third drawer. He reaches deep into the back and pulls out a small velvet box. He closes the dresser drawer and exhales slowly.

 

This is it. He is going to propose to the love of his life. His heartbeat is fast, he holds a hand to his chest feeling the strong beat against his ribcage. He begins to feel nervous. His fingers are shaking when he finally slowly opens the box. The silver ring shines brightly beneath the lamp sitting on top of the dresser. His eyes become blurry when they begin to fill with tears.

 

Marco takes a deep stuttering breath. No crying right now. This is going to go great, this is Jean, his Jean after all. He knows he wants Jean to be the one that he grows old with, the one he raises children with, and the one who will be there with him through everything.

 

Marco quickly closes the box in his hands when he hears the timer go off. He tucks the box into his inner jacket pocket and makes his way out into the kitchen.

 

When he turns the corner, Jean is bent over pulling the glass container holding the wonderful smelling food from the oven. He places it on top of the stove before pulling the ovenmits off of his hands. Marco wraps his arms around Jean’s waist from behind, placing a gentle kiss to his copper blonde hair. Jean places his hands over Marco’s on his waist while leaning back into his touch. He hums appreciatively when Marco kisses his cheek.

 

“Go sit, I’ll bring it to the table,” Marco says quietly.

 

Jean unwraps himself and turns around to kiss Marco, but he stops, reaching up to place a hand on Marco’s cheek, “You okay baby?”

 

Marco’s cheeks begin to feel warm, “Yeah, I’m fine,” Marco gives a small smile. The way Jean’s eyes narrow at him carefully signals Marco that his boyfriend definitely believes otherwise, but he doesn’t fight him and goes to take his place at the table.

 

* * *

 

 

Once Jean clears his plate for the second time he leans back in his chair and sighs contentedly, “You’re the best thing to ever happen to me you know that?” he smiles dopely at Marco.

 

Marco smiles as he pushes his food around his plate with his fork. While Jean quickly devoured two plates, he had only finished half of his first.

 

“You not hungry babe?” Jean asks as he sits up in his chair and reaches out to run his fingers up Marco’s forearm, “You okay?”

 

Marco takes a deep breath as he puts his for down and turns his body towards Jean. He takes Jean’s hand in his own and looks his boyfriend straight in the face, “Jean you know I love you, right?”

 

Jean’s face contorts in confusion, “Of course I do Marco…”

 

“Well I’ve loved you for a very long time,” Marco smiles slowly, “Ever since we were little chubby kids, ever since you punched that kid in the face that picked on me in third grade,” Jean smirks at that and Marco continues, “I’ve been falling in love with you more and more every day of my life. I wouldn’t be half the man I am today without you buy my side,” Marco begins to choke up and Jean squeezes his hand reassuringly. Marco squeezes his hand back gently before clearing his throat, “I-I want to continue to fall in love with you more every day. I want to be there for you for everything. I want to know that you are mine and only mine for the rest of our days…”

 

Jean has tears freely falling from his eyes, running down his blushing cheeks, “M-Marco…” He continues to watch his boyfriend as he proceeds to pull a small box from the inside of his jacket. Jean inhales sharply and covers his mouth with his free hand, his eyes are wide in shock when he looks down at the box and back up to Marco’s brown eyes that are beginning to fill with tears.

 

“Jean, I want…” Marco shakes his head, “I _need_ you to be the person I spend the rest of my life with. I _need_ you to be the father of my children. I _need_ to grow old with you by my side…”

 

Jean is shaking his head in disbelief. His heart is ramming against his chest. He can’t believe this is really happening, that someone could love him this much. That _Marco_ could love him this much.

 

“Jean,” Marco gets down on one knee as he opens the velvet box, “Will you do me the honor of becoming my husband, will you marry me?”

 

Jean launches himself at Marco, wrapping his arms tightly around him as he sobs, “Yes! Yes, yes, yes, a million times yes! Yes Marc-“ Marco cuts him off with a deep kiss, their tears mingling together at their lips.

 

When they pull back Jean is wiping the tears from Marco’s face with his thumbs as Marco pulls the ring from the box and slides it onto his boyfriend, no fiancé’s finger. They both hold each other’s face in-between their hands, wiping the tears away. Marco feels the cool metal against his cheek and he pulls Jean close enough to kiss him again.

 

* * *

 

 

The two find themselves tangled in nothing but each other on the kitchen floor, surrounded by their clothes. Jean sighs as he snuggles closer to Marco, resting his head against his chest. He listens to Marco’s steady heartbeat and holds him tighter.

 

Marco runs his fingers through Jean’s messy hair before leaning down and kissing the top of his head. He shifts a bit when Jean holds his left hand up, light reflects off of the metal and straight into Marco’s eyes and he squints and laughs.

 

“Sorry,” Jean says quietly before leaning up and kissing Marco sweetly, he leans on his elbow placing his cheek in his open palm. He traces small circles in Marco’s chest.

 

“I love you,” Marco smiles at the way Jean’s face flushes pink.

 

Jean’s amber eyes meet his, they are filled with years of love. Marco frowns with worry when Jean’s eyes begin to water.

 

“What’s wrong!?” Marco sits up, pulling Jean to his chest.

 

Jean shakes his head, “N-nothing… it’s just…” he sniffles and looks up at Marco again, this time smiling, “This is the best Valentine’s Day ever.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be a bit of a heated scene at the beginning of this chapter, no smut, but I thought I'd give a fair warning, there's a bit of... fondling? Haha well anywho, enjoy!

**33 Years Old**

 

 

Marco wakes with a breathy moan. He slowly opens his eyes as he adjusts to just what is happening. Jean is pressed up against his back, his erection pressing up against his butt. His husband has an arm wrapped around his waist and his hand is rubbing Marco through the thin fabric of his boxers beneath their blanket.

 

“Jean…” Marco meant to say his name as more of a question, but the way Jean flicked his wrist at just the right angle had him moaning it instead.

 

“Morning baby,” Jean’s voice rasps into his ear. His hand trails up to the waistband of his boxers pushing them down his hips and thighs, then taking his hardened cock once again in his hands, giving it a few experimental tugs, “Mmm, Happy Valentine’s Day,” Jean kisses the back of Marco’s neck.

 

“G-goodmorning,” Marco says with a shaky breath, “Happy Val-“

 

Jean’s movements instantly come to a stop and they both inhale sharply when the door to their bedroom creaks open slowly.

 

“Daddy…” a sleepy child’s voice comes from the hallway before a blonde headed little girl enters the room rubbing at her eyes sleepily.

 

“Sina…” Marco says her name as sweetly as he can given his current circumstances.

 

Jean makes no move to remove his hand from Marco, it may be suspicious if she caught his hand moving, he props his head on his husbands shoulder and looks down at their daughter, “What’s up buttercup?”

 

“’M hungry…” she pouts before looking up at her dads.

 

Marco smiles warmly as he tries to compose himself. This isn’t the first time their daughter has accidently walked in on them. It’s only proving harder to hide their intimate times from the child. They’ve gotten lucky, most of the time they are beneath the covers of their blanket and give the excuse that dad (Jean) is just tickling daddy (Marco).

 

“Why don’t you go brush your teeth and get dressed, and we’ll be down in a little bit, daddy’s gotta take a shower,” Marco shifts a bit beneath Jean’s touch, “Then I’ll make you whatever you want for breakfast, okay sweetie?”

 

Sina nods her head enthusiastically before she looks at her parent’s again now that she is wide eyed and awake, “Dad you shouldn’t tickle daddy all the time…” Jean and Marco both begin to blush furiously, “Daddy might die from laughing too much…” She pouts.

 

“I-I won’t,” Jean sputters as he rolls onto his back and covers his face with an arm.

 

Sina giggles before turning around and running down the hall to her bathroom.

 

“W-we need to be more careful…” Marco sighs as he flops onto his back, “She’s six and she’s walked in on us how many times now?” he groans, “We won’t be able to use the tickling excuse much longer.”

 

Jean flops his arm down next to himself and turns his head to look at his husband’s face, “She’s growing up too fast… soon I’ll be having to threaten horny teenage boys,” Jean scowls, then adds thoughtfully, "Or girls... how am I supposed to do that!?"

 

Marco laughs before kissing Jean and getting up out of the bed quickly tugging his boxers over himself, “She’s a good girl Jean, and she’s smart.”

 

“She’s still _my_ buttercup,” Jean frowns.

 

“I know, I know,” Marco leans over the bed once again kissing Jean’s forehead, "She's only six, we've got time before we have to worry about that," he chuckles before running his fingers through his messy bedhead, “Wanna get up and entertain your buttercup until I am finished showering?”

 

Jean smiles and sits up stretching, “That’s a job I can definitely do.”

 

* * *

 

 

Marco makes his way to the kitchen walking past the living room where Jean and Sina are sitting around her small desk with crayons and paper everywhere. Jean has his brows furrowed in concentration as he scribbles away at the paper beneath him. Sina bobs her head from side to side humming, as she doodles on bright pink paper.

 

Marco slowly walks over running his fingers across Jean’s shoulders before kneeling down between them, “What are we making over here?”

 

Sina squeals and throws her arms over her paper and Jean quickly follows suit, “Nothing!” She squeaks out.

 

Marco lifts an eyebrow as he eyes the two loves of his life. Sina is smiling and trying to suppress a fit of giggles when she looks over at Jean. Jean is snickering as he holds up a finger to his mouth shushing his daughter, he smirks at Marco, “Nothing.”

 

Marco shakes his head and stands, “Well alrighty then, what do you two want for breakfast?”

 

“Pancakes!” Both of them say at the same time and they look at each other eyes wide.

 

Jean smirks and looks up at his husband, “Well, ya heard the little lady, pancakes it is.”

 

“With choco chips and heart shaped!” Sina bubbles out, “F-for Valentine’s Day…” She says a little more quietly.

 

“Okay, okay,” Marco laughs and bends down to kiss her head lightly, “I’ll do my best.” He stands to leave when Sina grabs his pants leg tugging lightly. Marco looks down at his daughter and smiles warmly, “Hmm?”

 

“What about dad’s kiss?” she asks innocently.

 

“How could I forget?” Marco says with a look of shock on his face. Jean shakes his head with a smile before leaning his head up towards him. Marco leans down and kiss Jean on the lips and then stands back up straight, “There,” he smiles triumphantly.

 

Sina giggles and then peeks beneath her arms and then back up to Marco. Jean has a light pink shade dusting his cheeks as he looks back down at his own arms covering his paper, “You can go cook now daddy!” Sina says cheerfully.

 

* * *

 

 

“Breakfast is ready you two,” Marco calls out towards the living room where he hears the two laughing and talking in hushed tones. Marco brings the plate full of roughly heart shaped chocolate chip pancakes to the table and places them down in the middle of the plates that are set out. When he turns around Jean and Sina are standing before him with their hands behind their backs.

 

“Here daddy!” Sina pulls her paper from behind her back holding it up for him, “Happy Valentine’s Day!”

 

Marco smiles brightly as he takes the drawing in his hands, “Thank you Sina!” He looks at it, the giant heart surrounding three figures, two slightly taller ones holding a smaller one’s hands between them.

 

“It’s our family,” she says proudly.

 

Marco’s eyes begin to water and he swallows back the urge to cry, “It’s beautiful sweetheart, thank you, I love it.”

 

She smiles wide and then turns around to tug on Jean’s sleeve, “Give it to him dad!”

 

“I am!” Jean says with a huff before shoving a piece of paper into Marco’s hands. Sina grabs hold of Jean’s hand and he bends to pick her up, swinging her around, before settling her on his hip, “There ya little brat,” he sticks out his tongue and pokes her in the nose and she scrunches up her nose and giggles.

 

Marco admires the drawing in his hands. Jean has definitely improved since kindergarten. He laughs lightly to himself as he looks over the drawing of their home, the two figures, that are clearly the two of them holding a little blonde girl between them, each of them kissing one of her cheeks. Hearts are drawn all over the sheet and the words “Our Happy Family” are written across the top. At the bottom it says, “Happy Valentine’s Day Marco, once my valentine, and forever will be my valentine. Love, Jean.”

 

Marco turns around to the table where Jean has placed Sina in her chair and is now cutting up a few pancakes for her. Sina tries to grab a piece of pancake off the plate and Jean pretends to go in for a bite of her hand. She quickly pulls her hand back and falls into a fit of giggles, Jean snickering along with her.

 

Marco sits in his chair and prepares his own plate with a warm feeling in his chest. Once Sina is settled down and eating her pancakes happily he reaches a hand over to capture Jean’s closest and smiles at him. Jean smiles back and leans in towards him. Marco meets him halfway and their lips meet in a chaste kiss.

 

Sina gasps and covers her face dramatically and the two of them laugh and shake their heads. They hold hands the rest of breakfast refusing to let go.

 

“Happy Valentine’s Day loves,” Marco says once they all finish their food.

 

“Happy Valentine’s Day,” Jean says to Marco first then turns to their daughter, “Happy Valentine’s day buttercup,” He leans in and kisses her cheek.

 

Marco can’t help the way his chest tightens and the way he becomes choked up around his family. Sina says the familiar phrase back to Jean before wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing his cheek. When she looks over to Marco, a look of worry crosses her face, “Daddy? What’s wrong?” She frowns.

 

She struggles to squirm out of her chair and finally does get free with Jean’s help. She quickly makes her way around to Marco and climbs up into his lap with help from him. He wraps his arms around her and peppers kisses on top of her head.

 

She giggles, “Daddy! Stoppppp!” Marco stops and she looks up at him with flushed cheeks and wide eyes, she reaches up to wipe at his wet cheeks with the palms of her hands. Marco flicks his gaze to Jean who has his elbow propped on the table and is smiling happily at the two, he knows Marco isn’t crying because he is sad.

 

“You okay?” She asks carefully.

 

Marco nods his head, “I’m just crying because I’m so happy,” he explains to her, “I have the best family in the world, and you two make me so, so happy.”

 

Sina smiles then and leans up to kiss Marco on the lips, “I love you Daddy!”

Marco feels Jean’s arms wrap around the two of them and they all welcome the warm embrace.

Marco sighs contentedly, wrapped in between the two people he loves most in the entire universe. He wishes that this moment could last forever. He tightens his hold on her before whispering into he hair, "I love you too babygirl."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The fluff in this chapter nearly killed me. Probably my favorite chapter to write so far. I hope you all enjoyed it!


	5. Chapter 5

**45 Years Old**

 

 

Jean has his arms crossed against his chest as he stares at the new person invading their home. He glares daggers into them, not phased when they squirm uncomfortably under his scrutiny.

 

“Jean, you’re going to give them a heart attack,” Marco comes up and rubs his husbands shoulders, “Sorry Layton, it’s our little girl’s first date. Jean’s not used to these kind of things…” Marco addresses them kindly with a smile.

 

They smile back at Marco nervously, “It’s okay Mr. Kirschtein, I understand.”

 

“So, Sina told us that you prefer they/them pronouns correct?” Marco inquires.

 

“U-uh yeah, if you wouldn’t mind,” They rub at the back of their neck just below the red beanie on top of their head.

 

“Okay, great!” Marco smiles, “Hmm… where is that girl?” He laughs before turning around and heading up the stairs in pursuit of his daughter.

 

“So…” Jean says in a low voice, “Where are you taking my buttercup?”

 

“B-buttercup?” Layton questions before the realization hits them, “Oh, Sina, well I wanna take her to the new Italian restaurant, Gustavo’s, and then we were going to go see a movie she’s been wanting to see…”

 

“No funny business?” Jean questions with a lifted brow.

 

“N-no sir,” they reply.

 

“Dad…” Jean turns around when he hears Sina’s stern voice at the top of the stairs, Marco is walking down in front of her, “Don’t scare them off before I even get the chance to impress them!”

 

“I-I’m not scaring them off!” Jean turns to look at Layton, “Right?”

 

“U-uh,” they laugh nervously, “No sir?”

 

“See?” Jean looks at his daughter with a smirk.

 

Sina rolls her eyes and leans up on her toes to kiss her Dad’s cheek, “Fine…” She pokes her tongue out from between her teeth, she picked up that teasing smile from Marco for sure. She turns around and hugs Layton, who returns the hug hesitantly. When Jean clears his throat they pull apart and Sina sighs before smiling at them, “Ready to go?”

 

Marco scoots closer to Jean in that moment and wraps an arm around his waist, rubbing tiny circles into his side in the hope of calming him down.

 

“Yeah I’m ready,” Layton replies with a shy smile, a light pink dusting their cheeks.

 

Sina turns around and hugs her fathers in a giant group hug. She whispers a quiet “Thank You” before taking Layton’s arm.

 

“She needs to be home by ten thirty,” Jean cuts in before they can leave, “No later.”

 

Marco squeezes his side, “Jean, it’s a Friday, she can have a little more time, can’t she?” He gives his husband his puppy eyes in defense of his daughter.

 

Jean sighs, “Fine, ten thirty-five.”

 

“Jean!” Marco smacks his shoulder. When he looks at their daughter she is giving Jean the same puppy eyes he did. Layton looks like they’re about to pass out from the way their cheeks are so red.

 

“Pleaseeee Dad?” Sina pouts.

 

“Ughhhh, _fine,_ ” Jean slouches his shoulders, “Midnight. Got it kid?”

 

Layton is quick to nod their head, “Yes, sir. Thank you!”

 

Sina opens the door and turns back to wave a goodbye and Marco waves back.

 

"Happy Valentine's Day!" Layton calls out before closing the door behind them.

 

“I think they’re going to have a fantastic time,” Marco smiles and turns to look at Jean, “Don’t yo- Jean!?” he says with worry when he catches Jean wiping at his eyes, “What’s wrong?”

 

“S-she’s growing up way t-too fast…” he grabs hold of his husband tightly when Marco hugs him.

 

Marco laughs lightly before saying, “I know baby… She’s not so little any more huh?”

 

Jean nods his head and whimpers lightly, “She’s still _my_ buttercup though.”

 

“Of course she is!” Marco exclaims and kisses Jean’s messy blonde locks atop his head.

 

Marco finds his breath hitching when Jean completely changes the mood. Jean is kissing along his neck and up to his jaw, “W-what are you doing?”

 

Jean pulls back running his hands down Marco’s sides, “We are alone, gotta take advantage of that,” he smirks as he snakes his hands up and into Marco’s shirt.

 

“Oh,” Marco smiles, “should we now?”

 

Jean nods once before connecting their lips in a heated kiss. Marco grins when they pull apart, Jean slightly out of breath, he grabs his hand and pulls Jean along to their bedroom.

 

* * *

 

 

Marco ruffles his hair as he pours himself a glass of water while he waits for the popcorn to finish popping. He yawns behind his hand and grabs another glass for Jean.

 

It’s only ten fifteen, still just under two hours until they are expecting Sina home so they decided to watch a movie. Jean is picking it out while Marco takes care of the drinks and snacks.

 

Marco brings the two glasses of water into the living room and places them on coasters on top of the coffee table, then makes his way back to the kitchen for the popcorn. He plops down on the couch and throws an arm over the back of the couch and pops a few pieces of the salty snack in his mouth.

 

“Wha we watshin?” He asks while he chews, watching Jean put a disc in the player. (What we watching?)

 

Jean looks over his shoulder and grins, “The Notebook.”

 

Marco shakes his head as he swallows, “Really?”

 

“What!?” Jean feigns innocence, “It’s a good movie!”

 

“I know it is…” Marco chuckles, “But you always cry, baby.”

 

Jean scowls, “S-shut up!”

 

Marco snickers when Jean sits down on the far end of the couch instead of next to him, “Want some popcorn?”

 

Jean narrows his eyes at him from across the couch and then opens his mouth as a response. Marco laughs hard at his reaction and Jean pouts.

 

“Are we really doing this?” Marco grabs a piece of popcorn and closes his right eye to concentrate on where he is throwing the popcorn. Jean smiles and opens his mouth again, pressing his back into the arm of the couch. Marco bites his tongue between his teeth and tosses the popcorn across the couch, hitting Jean on the cheek, the kernel bouncing to the ground.

 

“You suck,” Jean laughs.

 

Marco throws another piece hitting his husband right in the middle of his forehead, “Be nice…”

 

Jean has a shocked look on his face. And then he laughs again, “Okay, one more! Better make it this time!”

 

“Shhh I’m concentrating…” Marco pushes his tongue between his teeth once more and tosses the popcorn, this time landing right in Jean’s mouth. They both throw their hands up in the air in victory before Jean moves over on the couch beneath Marco’s arm.

 

“We are definitely 45 year old adults, yupp, totally,” Jean mumbles with his cheek against Marco’s chest, he feels the rumble of laughter beneath him.

 

“This is totally what adults do on Valentine’s Day Jean,” Marco says sarcastically, “Everyone knows that.”

 

Marco plays with Jean’s hair before adjusting both of them so they could lay comfortably together. They watch in silence as the movie plays. Jean falls asleep first to Marco’s surprise, but he is close to follow him as he nods off, his fingers still carted in his husband’s hair.

 

* * *

 

 

Sina walks in the house quietly, not because she is late, she’s actually home ten minutes early. She tiptoes her way to the stairs, but before she goes up she sees the television flicker in the living room. She turns around and silently walks into the room. She smiles sweetly when she finds both of her parents tangled together on the couch. She turns off the television and grabs the blanket from the back of the couch and lays it over them.

 

She snickers at the way Jean’s mouth is hanging open, a small pool of drool soaking into Marco’s shirt. Marco’s hair is a bit messy and his nose is tucked into Jean’s hair. She kisses both of their foreheads carefully before whispering, “Happy Valentine’s Day.”

 

When she turns to walk away a hand darts out grabbing her wrist and pulling her down onto the couch with them. Jean was always happy that they decided on the wide couch, there’s plenty of room for cuddling.

 

“Happy Valentine’s Day buttercup,” Jean says sleepily while he wraps his arm around her, Marco’s arm wraps protectively around her shoulders and she places her head against his chest across from Jean.

 

“Happy Valentine’s Day sweetheart,” Marco mumbles before kissing the top of her head.

 

She cuddles closer to her fathers and they all fall asleep with smiles on their faces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I was thinking about it, and I think I'm going to keep this fic smut free. It's just nice having it be more fluffy instead. ^-^


	6. Chapter 6

**76 Years Old**

 

 

Jean sits at the kitchen table of his house with his great granddaughter, Maria, sitting in his lap.

 

“This is your other great grandpa, my husband, Marco,” Jean says as he holds up a picture of Marco from their wedding day.

 

The small baby reaches her tiny hands out towards the photo and coos.

 

The kitchen is loud with laughter and talking amongst his daughter Sina, her partner Layton, Sina’s daughter Rose and her husband David. The four are taking care of brunch for the day. Jean, Marco, and Sina had started a tradition within their family. Every Valentine’s Day they would all get together for brunch. They’ve done it every year since they started it.

 

Jean places the picture down inside the box of photos. He smiles at the way Maria holds onto one of his fingers, her tiny hand wrapping around it completely, “He’s not with us anymore, but he’s still watching over us.”

 

The baby smiles as it looks over Jean’s shoulder and he swears he can feel a slight warmth against his shoulder. He sighs as he closes his eyes and leans down to kiss the baby on top of her head.

 

“Grandpa!” Rose chimes in, wrapping her arms around his shoulders, “Is she being fussy? It’s time for her to eat soon.”

 

“Not at all,” Jean smiles.

 

“Good,” Rose smiles and kisses his cheek, “The food is just about done.”

 

Jean nods and turns his head back down to the child in his arms when Rose walks away, “Is Marco here right now little one?” He smiles excitedly, “I bet he is, he would love to meet you.”

 

Maria squeals excitedly then flailing her arms up and out making Jean laugh.

 

Just then, the others emerge from the kitchen with all of the food, placing it on the table. Everyone sits down, Rose putting Maria in the high chair, and everyone fills their plates with food. Jean stares at the empty chair at the other end of the table.

 

His heart aches. This was Marco’s favorite holiday. The day he could express his love to all of his loved ones. He pampered Jean and made him feel like he was the most important person in the world to him. Every year since his passing just hasn’t been the same.

 

“Dad?” Sina reaches a hand out placing it on his arm. Jean closes his eyes and smiles when he opens them once more to look at his daughter, “You okay?” She asks quietly.

 

“Yeah buttercup, ‘m fine,” he reassures her. She smiles and squeezes his hand before continuing to eat.

 

* * *

 

 

Jean closes the door behind his family after they leave. He walks over to the living room and pulls a box onto his lap in his favorite recliner. He opens it and sifts through all of the red, pink, and white letters, gifts, and random knick knacks within it. He sighs contently when he finds what he was looking for.

 

He places the box on the ground and holds up the white envelope with, “For when I’m gone” written in Marco’s familiar handwriting.

 

Jean wets his lips as he opens the letter he has read so many times before. He wrinkled hands unfold the paper and he places his reading glasses on his face before he begins to read:

 

_“Dear Jean,_

_I know this must be hard for you. Writing this letter knowing you’ll only be reading it… after I’m gone, is a struggle in itself. I wanted to write this letter for you. For when you are feeling sad, depressed, or just need a little pick me up._

_I may be gone physically from you, but know I will always be watching over you. I will always be with you spiritually. Don’t get scared, I won’t be haunting you. I will be a friendly ghost, like Casper!”_

 

Jean chuckles as he wipes his eyes beneath his glasses, doing a poor job of trying to not cry. He takes a steady breath and continues reading:

 

“ _I will always be with you in your heart, in your laughter, in the pictures we’ve taken over the years, in all of our family home videos, in our friends, in our daughter and granddaughter, and most of all in our wonderful, beautiful memories._

_I have loved you all my life. Know that I love you with all of my heart, and all of my being._

_Things may get tough, and it may be difficult without me, but you are stronger than you used to be. You have learned from your mistakes and have grown into a wonderful husband, father, and grandfather._

_Look at what we have done Jean. We have created a beautiful family together._ We did this. _Just the two of us. We did what many thought we couldn’t. You’re a wonderful father. I am so eternally grateful that you are the man who helped me raise our lovely Sina._

_Know that I will miss you, wherever I go after this wonderful life. Know that I will miss kissing your handsome face, miss holding your hand, and most of all miss waking up to you every morning._

_I love you unconditionally and I will be waiting for you when it’s time for you to come home. Don’t rush things, take your time. You should know… I’m a patient man._

_I love you forever and always. Remember that._

_Love, Marco.”_

 

Jean takes his glasses off quickly and wipes his cheeks. Once he calms down and his breathing returns to normal he picks up the box from the floor and searches through it. He pulls a familiar, old, wrinkly piece of paper out. He holds it up and he smiles.

 

There’s a giant heart and inside of it are two scribbled figures holding hands. It’s his valentine he gave to Marco when he was four years old. Marco kept it all these years…

 

Jean yawns then, closing the box and placing it on the coffee table. He shuffles his way to his room, which is now on the first floor of the house. It’s easier for him to get to, rather than climbing all of the stairs.

 

He lays down in bed after changing pulling the covers up over his chest. He rolls over onto his side, facing the bright lamp that is the only source of light in the room. He holds up Marco’s first valentine drawing once again, smiling genuinely before placing it on top of the side table and turning off the light.

 

“Happy Valentine’s Day Marco,” Jean says sleepily, “I love you,” falls from his lips before he falls asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short chapter for the last one, but I hope you enjoy it as much as the others.

Jean wakes up the next morning yawning loudly and stretching his arms up above his head. He rolls over and snuggles into the warm body next to him.

  


Jean jumps up at the speed of light and out of the bed, he holds a hand to his chest and his breathing becomes frantic, “Who the fuck are you!?” Jean startles himself with his voice. It’s not old and raspy like it has been for years now in his older age. He holds up his hands and they are wrinkle and age spot free. What’s going on!?

  


“It’s me baby, come here,” Marco laughs, “Calm down, I’ll explain.”

  


Jean looks at the man on the bed who is sitting up now, smiling dopely at him and his hair is in disarray from sleep. No… no, no, no. This couldn’t be Marco. Marco is dead. Marco isn’t alive anymore… Jean is shaking his head as it becomes harder to breath and his eyes sting with tears.

  


“Jean…” Marco’s voice is soft, he scoots to the edge of their bed. He holds out his hands, the familiar glint of his wedding ring reflecting the early morning light, seems brighter than usual in Jean’s eyes.

  


_Their bed._ Jean didn't even realize he was now in their upstairs bedroom, _their_ old bedroom.

  


“N-no… t-this can’t be,” Jean shakes his head. His cheeks are hot and wet from tears.

  


Marco’s lips form a sad frown. He moves to stand up and closes the distance between them, closing Jean in up against the bedroom wall, “Jean…”

  


Jean refuses to look up, and he flinches when one of his husband’s hands takes his, the other hand cupping his cheek.

  


_And it’s real._

_  
_

Too real. The familiar warmth running from Marco’s body into him overwhelms him. He quickly wraps his arms around his husband and he sobs into his chest as his knees give out and they both find themselves wrapped in each other’s arms on the floor.

  


“Shhh,” Marco rubs comforting circles into his back, “I know baby, I know…”

  


“I-I’ve m-missed you s-so fucking much,” Jean hiccups into Marco’s chest.

  


Marco runs his fingers through Jean’s now once again blonde hair, kissing the top of his head, “I’ve missed you too baby…”

  


Jean’s breathing returns to normal once he listens to the way Marco’s heart thrums against his chest. 

  
He’s always so calm…

  


“What’s going on Marco?” Jean whispers.

  


“Jean you’re…” Marco stops and takes a deep breath, “You’re like me. We aren’t living anymore.”

  


Jean sighs and then sits back from Marco. He looks around the familiar bedroom, but it doesn’t feel the same as it used to… it’s more… peaceful.

  


“So where are we?” Jean looks at Marco’s glowing face, his freckles standing stark against his tan skin.

  


“It’s our own paradise, everyone’s is different,” Marco rubs his thumbs over Jean’s hands.

  


Jean nods in understanding. Then his brow furrows, “Do we stay here forever?”

  


“No,” Marco shakes his head and smiles, “We are here until it’s our time to join the living again.”

  


“Like reincarnation?” Jean asks.

  


“Mhmm,” Marco nods and lifts Jean’s hand to his lips.

  


Jean takes it all in. He’s surprised by how calm he is. He isn’t scared or angry. He feels like he is at peace.

  


“It’s nice isn’t it?” Marco pulls him out of his thoughts, “Peaceful, right?”

  


“Yeah…” Jean looks at Marco and then raises his hand to run his thumb over Marco’s cheek. Marco leans into his touch smiling warmly. Jean leans forward, connecting their lips in a sweet kiss. Marco wraps his arms around his waist pulling him close and into his lap.

  


“Did you know I was going to come?” Jean asks, “That I was going to… pass away?”

  


“Yeah, I knew, I was told you were coming,” Marco runs his hands up and down Jean’s body comfortingly.

  


“We missed Valentine’s Day together…” Jean says solemnly, "And only by a few hours too..."

  


Marco laughs at that, “It’s still Valentine’s Day here.”

  


“Really!?” Jean jumps up excitedly.

  


Marco grins, “Yeah baby.”

  


Jean kisses Marco hard then. Marco gasps in surprise as he falls backwards onto his back with Jean on top of him.

  


Jean grins down at Marco beneath him, wiping his bangs out of his face, “I love you.”

  


“I love you too,” Marco says breathlessly.

  


“Happy Valentine’s Day Marco,” Jean snuggles up to his boyfriend, as close as he can get.

  


“Happy Valentine’s Day Jean,” Marco whispers as he holds him tighter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all who have read this fic! It was really fun to write. I love these two dorks to the moon and back. They are definitely my favorite to write. 
> 
> All of your comments and kudos have been greatly appreciated! Thank you so much!

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on Tumblr : yesiamacosplayer.tumblr.com


End file.
